syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
BIZ-2
The BIZ-2 is a submachine gun which appears in the first 4 Syphon Filter games. Overview The BIZ-2 is based on the real-life PP-19 Bizon, a Russian submachine gun based on the AKS-74 machine gun (itself a descendant of the AK-74 and, ultimately, the AK-47). The Bizon, like its Syphon Filter equivalent, has a helical-shaped magazine capable of holding much more ammunition than a conventional one. The Bizon's largest ammo capacity is a 64-round magazine of 9x18mm Makarov ammuntion, although later models are also capable of firing 9x19mm Parabellum (53-round capacity) as well as .380 ACP and 7.62mm rounds. The real-life Bizon has a selective-fire mechanism to allow more accurate semi-automatic fire, as it is very inaccurate in full-auto outside of short range. In-Game Description & Stats Syphon Filter "This pistol-machine gun is designed to deliver sustained firepower in tight quarters. The unconventional design of its large capacity magazine keeps the weapon compact but still provides a near-bottomless source of ammunition." The BIZ-2 is widely regarded as one of the best weapons in the game. Simply put, this gun fires a TON of bullets. The enormous 66-round magazine makes this weapon perfect when dealing with groups of enemies. The BIZ-2 deals moderately high damage so it is effective in dealing with flak-jacket wearing enemies as well. This weapon is not available until very late in the game; it appears in the PHARCOM Warehouses and is also available in the four subsequent missions. Most enemies late in the game wear flak jackets and ammo for the BIZ-2 is rather plentiful, making it a great choice for the final missions. Syphon Filter 2 The BIZ-2 returns unchanged in Syphon Filter 2. Like in the first game, it is an extremely effective weapon but its availability is very limited. The BIZ-2 is only available in the Moscow Club 32, Moscow Streets, Volkov Park and Gregorov missions. In addition, ammo is not as abundant. Syphon Filter 3 The BIZ-2 returns in Syphon Filter 3, but is not found anywhere in the main game. It is only available in two-player mode. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain The Biz-2 is seen in SFOS, but is now called the Biz-9, and is much less powerful and useful. As with its counterpart in the trilogy, it is a submachine gun that possesses high firing rate, making it great to shred enemies at close range, but its extreme recoil, little stopping power and low accuracy make it very unreliable for long-range combat. It is unlocked by completing the 3 Carthage missions and is used by certain CDP soldiers during the Belarus or Ukraine missions. It uses common 9mm ammo, which can generally be found in most levels. However, its magazine capacity has been reduced from its normal 64 rounds to 32 rounds, thus reloads are required much more often than in the trilogy, making the Biz-9 a weapon that is very quickly outclassed by more impressive auxiliary weapons soon after it is obtained. Trivia * In the original Syphon Filter trilogy, the Biz-2 is erroneously referred to as a pistol-machinegun. The Biz-2 is in fact a full-size submachine gun and cannot reliably be fired with one hand. * The PP-19 Bizon, the Biz-2's inspiration, is known to be unreliable in real life due to the helical magazines' tendency to jam. To remedy this issue, another gun was released to replace the Biz-2, the PP-19-01, with more conventional magazines, but failed to gain interest and was later scrapped. * The Biz-2 is the only gun to appear in multiple Syphon Filter games without ever having the right ammunition count. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry